Don't Make Me Choose
by orene treke
Summary: Did anyone else feel like Kate treated Pogue a bit like a trophy boyfriend? I saw some angst coming there.Here's how I thought it might turn out. Read and let me know what you think. Rated K.


"**YOU ASK TOO MUCH!'**

A/N. Just a short one shot about Pogue and Kate. Things didn't seem to good with them did they? Did anyone else feel like Kate treated Pogue a bit like a trophy boyfriend? Anyway this is set after end of the movie when Kate and Pogue wake in the hospital.

Disclaimer. I own nothing in the Covenant Universe. All characters etc belong to the creators of Covenant.

Kate was not at all sure why she was in hospital.

She remembers going to bed as normal, then she wakes up a couple of days later in hospital. Sarah and the hospital staff keep going on about spiders and some kind of allergic reaction. Seems a bit unlikely though. She didn't remember any spiders and she felt just fine!

What she did remember was how Pogue was acting.

What an asshole!

Who does he think he is telling her who she can and cannot see. What is wrong with her seeing Chase? He is as good as any of the Sons of Ipswich. What makes them so special? Just because their families have been around since Noah and the flood!

But that was just the point! He was one of the sons of Ipswich.

Kate believed she wasn't like all the snobby girls at Spencer. But she was also very aware that dating one of the Sons was very good for her popularity.

She actually did really like him. Didn't she? All that she had said to Sarah about it being time to look for someone else was just to make him jealous. Right? God knows it worked!

What would he say if she demanded he not see Caleb or Reid or Tyler. Ok, that was a little different but not that much. There was all those times she wanted him all to herself and he would just goof off with the other Sons and play foosball or whatever.

That was the problem! He should be putting her first! What was the point of dating one of the best known boys in school, and nobody saw you with him?

Now he had got himself in a bike accident and was in hospital too.

Ok she was concerned for him, but it served him right. Probably showing off for his mates.

Now that she had been discharged herself, she thought she had better go up and see him. He would be wondering where she was.

When she got to ICU where Pogue was still being cared for, she was directed to a cubicle further down the corridor. When she got there she found Sarah, her room mate, sitting outside on her own.

"Kate! Oh God it's good to see you looking better. Are you ok?" she squealed as she leapt up and hugged Kate.

"I'm fine! Hey why are you sitting out here?"

"They're only letting in family at the moment."

Kate looked through the glass doors that separated the cubicle from the corridor. Sitting around the bed were Caleb, Reid and Tyler. Caleb was holding Pogue's hand and talking quietly to him as though trying to reassure him about something. Reid and Tyler were leaning forward as though offering their own support.

"So how come they're allowed in there?" Kate asked, an angry snap in her tone.

"Well they're as close as he has to family at the moment. His folks are away somewhere apparently."

"But I'm his girlfriend!" Kate snapped again."Anyway what happened to him?"

"It was something to do with Chase. Same as what happened to you. When Pogue heard Chase had done something to you, he went looking for him. I guess he found him." She gestured at the injured youth in the cubicle. " This is what Chase did."

Kate gave a little unbelieving cough.

"What do you mean Chase did something to me? I can't even remember anything happening."

"It's kind of hard to explain Kate. I think only Pogue should explain it. But yeah. Pogue was right. Chase really is as nasty as he thought."

"Oh come on. You're as bad as Pogue. There was nothing wrong with Chase. Pogue was just jealous. He has been ever since we started going out."

"Maybe he's not sure about you. I mean the way you haven't been answering his calls..."

"I told you. I wasn't going to answer until he started treating me right!"

"Actually I thought he did treat you pretty good." Sarah said quietly. "So are you going to ask how he is?"

"Of course I want to know how he is!"

Sarah stepped over to look through the glass at Pogue, with his friends around him. Kate moved up beside her.

"He's hurt pretty bad Kate! The doctors say it's more than just from a motor bike crash. It's like somebody has been bashing him with a sledge hammer."

"Chase I suppose." Kate said with an edge to her voice.

Sarah gave her a sharp look.

"The boys seem to think so."

Sarah saw the skeptical look on Kate's face.

"Look Caleb has explained some things to me. I believe them! No I can't tell you!. It's not my place. Pogue will tell you if he feels it's right."

She turned to give a Kate a searching look.

"Kate. Don't push him on this."

"But I'm his girlfriend!"

"I guess sometimes there are times that family ties come before all else." Sarah said nodding to the four boys in the cubicle.

Kate just folded her arms and humphed in reply.

Caleb looked up and saw Kate at the window. He gave her a flicker of a smile, then leaned down and said something quietly to Pogue. The injured boy nodded slightly.

Caleb came to the glass door which slid open at his approach.

"Hey Kate. Good to see you looking so much better!"

"I can't remember a thing about it!"

Caleb gave her a sympathetic look which seemed to say that he wasn't at all surprised. Kate began to feel as though she was on the outside of something she couldn't understand. As though she was only hearing parts of a conversation. And not the parts she needed to hear!

"Can I go in and see my boyfriend now?" she asked a little impatiently.

The expression on Caleb's face fixed a little, as though he was trying hard to hide a different expression to the one he was showing.

"Kate. He's hurt real bad. He was trying to get back to town to stop Chase hurting you." he said quietly.

Kate folded her arms and glared at Caleb.

"Chase never did anything to me. Pogue's just jeal..."

Caleb put his hand up to stop her.

"Just go in and see him ok. And maybe listen." he said giving her a very sharp look.

Kate wilted a little under the gaze of those dark eyes. She nodded, then lifted her head and gave her hair a flick before plastering on her smiling face she liked people to see her with.

"Hey baby" she sang as she swept over to the bed. She plonked herself down and took Pogue's hand. As she did so she saw his eyes flick towards the door. She followed his gaze to where Caleb was standing by the door with a concerned look on his face. Caleb razed his eye brows a fraction while looking directly at Pogue. Kate saw Pogue give him a small nod.

Caleb signaled to the other two boys and Reid and Tyler both got up to leave giving Kate small tight smiles. The door slid shut behind the three friends.

She felt Pogue squeeze her hand so looked in his face.

"Kate" he said very quietly.

Kate leaned a little closer to hear him.

"I was... so scared ...he... was going to... hurt you." he whispered.

"Chase never hurt me baby." she said to him in her sing song voice.

Pogue's eyes widened a little at the response. He shook his head slowly, then groaned as if he wished he hadn't.

"Pogue. I don't know what you all are going on about." Kate carried on in a bright cheery voice. "Chase was only ever really sweet to me. I don't know why you..." she suddenly realized he was trying to say something.

"Sorry what was that Baby?" she asked lightly as she bent closer to hear better.

"Why...didn't...answer my...calls?"

Kate's cheerful manner slipped a little. She looked at the foot of the bed for a second to recompose herself. She gave her hair a flick and her smile reappeared.

"Oh I was just playing with you Baby" she said with a little laugh. She carried on in a, playful tone trying to make light of the matter.

"You were being such an ass baby. I didn't mean anything by it." she laughed again while watching to see how he was reacting.

He was just looking at her as though not sure he recognized who he was talking to. The look unnerved Kate a little. She thought she had better side track him quick.

She tossed her hair, crossed her legs and leaned closer and started to stroke his face. She carried on in the same light tone. Though there was a hint of panic starting to become through.

"Baby, I thought from now on, we should spend more time together. You know just you and I without the other guys. I mean how are people going to know we are going out together. I look like one of the boys!" she laughed brightly. "I mean I am your girlfriend. You don't need them around anymore. You're big boys now." another laugh. "I..."

Feeling Pogue squeeze her hand she realized he wanted to say something again. He was shaking his head slowly.

"You...don't...under...stand."

He turned his eyes slightly to indicate the other three Sons of Ipswich standing outside.

"More...than...friends." he swallowed, catching his breathe. Then looked hard at Kate.

"Bro...thers!" he whispered, looking intently at Kate to make sure she understood.

"But I'm your girlfriend baby. I should be the most important thing to you now." she said playfully. Although she was still trying hard to keep her tone light, there was definitely signs of panic.

"Don't ...make...choose..." he whispered while looking closely at Kate.

"But Baby, I'm your girl..."

Pogue's only answer was to pull his hand away from hers and turn his head away.

Kate couldn't believe it. She was going from having her choice of boyfriends, to having none. Not that she believed she "deserved" boyfriends as some of the other girls at Spencer did. But like most girls her age, she put much store by having one and who they were.

"Baby!" she tried one more time. Her voice very small.

Pogue kept his face resolutely turned away, putting his left hand over his right so she couldn't take it again. He was starting to shake.

Caleb must have been watching, because the door slid open behind Kate. She felt Caleb's hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Kate." he said gently. "You'd better go."

She stood up and walked away from the bed and turned when she got to the door. Caleb had taken her seat. His back was to her, blocking sight of Pogue, but she could tell Pogue had turned his head back.

This time to be comforted by his "brother". She became aware of being observed quietly by Sarah, Tyler and Reid.

She flicked her hair, and gave them a tremulous smile, before lifting her head and walking away down the corridor.

A/N I hope I haven't been too cruel to Kate, but that's how I honestly saw their relationship on the movie. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
